Lion Tea Shop
by RoseRuneDragon11
Summary: Ever have one of those days were nothing goes right for you, as if some higher being feels the need to make you miserable for their own sadistic amusement? Well, Cloud Strife was having just such a day..or week. lemon in later chaps Cleon.
1. storm cloud

_Disclaimer_: I don't own kingdom hearts or other final fantasy games okay that's a lie I do what I mean is I don't make a profit from them sad, I know...but lets face it, if I _did_ own kh there would be a whole lot less angsting, and a whole lot more hot, hard, heavy man on man sex... :D...*coughs* down with kairi!*coughs*

_Summary_: Ever have one of those days were nothing goes right for you, as if some higher being feels the need to make you miserable for their own sadistic amusement? Well, Cloud Strife was having just such a day..or week.

_Pairings_: Leon/Cloud, Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Zack/Sephiroth

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One ---- Storm Cloud**

* * *

Ever have one of those days were nothing goes right for you, as if some higher being feels the need to make you miserable for their own sadistic amusement? Well, Cloud Strife was having just such a day. It started, irritatingly enough with an air horn to his face; held by Roxas and Sora grinning maniacally, they always where fucking morning people. Bastards. These thoughts however, wouldn't cross his mind till well after his third coffee, the only things running through Clouds mind at the time where shock and then _pain _as he toppled out of his bed, as his sleep clouded mind scrambled to get away from the perceived danger, glaring balefully up at his brothers, dubbed the 'yin yang twins' by their adoring public he winced as they said in perfect unison;

"That's revenge for ditching us at 7th heaven!"

Cloud's sleep deprived and aching brain slowly analysed this before he came to the realization that yes, he had in fact done just that, groaning in agony as his alcohol swollen brain beat a heavy tattoo against his forehead he closed his eyes against the sun's glare and muttered "hey, Tifa got you home didn't she? S'not like you guys wanted to leave when I did anyway"squinting up at them he rolled his eyes at Sora's pout and Roxas's glare as they said "perhaps, but that's not the point big bro, you didn't even say goodbye!" they both grinned, Sora's full of innocent joy, Roxas's more of an evil smirk. Cloud struggled to his feet and pushed them bodily from his room saying firmly "goodbye" as he shuts the door in their faces, smirking at their protests he flicks the lock and stumbles around his room in the dim, yet still too bright _damnit_! Looking for clothes. He could tell already, it was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Cloud growled in frustration, as he gulped down some aspirin with a tepid glass of water, this day officially blew and it wasn't even eight yet, he had burnt his toast, found a huge hole in his favourite pair of socks, drunk half a glass of sour milk and then spent the next five minutes retching it back up in the kitchen sink and now, he was sitting on his bike satchel of books slung over his shoulder, trying desperately to kick his baby into gear. The weak wheezing sound was not at all promising, the ear wrenching bang, and smoke drifting from his exhaust pipe even less so, well fuck!

Sora stumbled out the door eyes wide at the loud bang made by clouds bike, toast held between his teeth as he sloppily tied his tie he mumbled "the fuck was that?" cloud scowled and resisted the urge to kick Fenrir….or Sora….now that was a better thought… shaking his head to clear it of his gore filled daydreams he rolled his eyes and strode into the house, ignoring the twin gazes that burnt into his back. Picking up the phone he wheeled around in exasperation "why'd you follow me? Don't you have a bus to catch?" Sora giggled and Roxas smirked slinging an arm around his slightly smaller twin "why brother….don't you? From the sound of it I would say dear old Fenrir has blown a gasket" cloud glared in an affronted and very manly way…there was no way that that particular jut of his lip could be considered pouting, oh no.

Opening his mouth to give a scathing retort his attention instead snapped to the phone when the dial tone mercifully stopped beeping and Cid's rough, from the sound of it rather irritated voice answered. Waving his brothers out the door he started explaining the problem and extracted a promise from Cid that he would come get Clouds baby ASAP….although that looked to be well after noon, with a rising sense of dread he called his boss and told him that he would be unable to work the next couple of days because of his bike, and had to listen to twenty minutes of slightly regretful A class bullshit about how with things as busy as they were they could no longer 'take up the slack' from lazy workers, never mind the fact that Cloud had delivered every goddamn package, never mind that he had never refused a bad shift, or dropped work for his, now rather pathetic, social life. And so it happened, that Cloud Strife's day from hell started. Not even ten in the morning and his bike was broken, his ear drums shattered, his stomach rebelling at the unpleasant mixture of burnt toast and off milk, jobless and now, he glanced at his watch and swore, late for class.

Now an optimist would look at the start of this day and shrug it off saying to themselves it would get better now surely? Cloud was not an optimist. And for once he was right, it seemed the gods had made him their own private joke, toying with him for cheap thrills and their own amusement, he missed the bus, brought the wrong books to uni, received four major assignments and been partnered with the creepy loud girl who proclaimed herself a _ninja_ of all things in lab. What made it worse was the weathers endless cheer in the face of his agony, the sun shone bright and joyous, the birds sang in sweet harmony in the tree's and couples stared into each other's eyes melting into a puddle of romantic sentimentality in the face of it. Cloud contemplated the contents of his pencil case and wondered which would be more painful, death by whiteout overdose or blunt lead pencil?

* * *

So Clouds day ended with him tired, sweaty, weighed down by assignments and with the dull pounding of an impending migraine throbbing behind his dry aching eyes, he had forgotten his glasses _again _god damnit. Deciding he couldn't face his obnoxiously cheerful brothers just yet he realized vaguely that he hadn't seen his girlfriend in a while, she would no doubt be thrilled to see him, and nothing helped calm the nerves like a good fuck. Plan cemented in his mind Cloud made his way to the bus stop and prepared for the mind numbing trip across town.

Stumbling up to his girlfriend's front door he let his head fall with a muted thump against the cool wood soothing the ache building behind his eyes slightly. Pulling back he rang the doorbell and stood patiently, frowning when it wasn't answered, her car was parked out front so she should be there… he looked at his watch and noticed it was getting late, the shadows gathering around the doorstep as the sun set slowly bathing the sparse front lawn in brilliant crimson, red as fresh spilt blood.

Rolling his eyes Cloud leant forward and held his finger to the bell hearing the annoying tinny whine continue on and on until the front door was ripped open by a decidedly male person, a decidedly male person who was entirely naked bar the sheet wrapped haphazardly around his waist, Cloud catalogued the lipstick smudges and darkening love bites scattered over the broad chest in front of him, strangely numbed until his gaze drifted to the face of the man fucking _his_ girlfriend, then the pain flared in his chest, sharp and hot as new wrought steel. _Zell_ the man he had worked, grumbled, laughed and drunk beside had, just moments before been buried to the hilt in _Clouds _girlfriend.

Face pulling back into a snarl, Cloud watched slightly bemused as his fist slammed with a satisfying crunch into the face of a person he had trusted he spat out in disgust as he wheeled around "Hope you enjoy yourselves" throwing one last look of revulsion over his shoulder he ran, trying to leave the agony of his day behind on the still warm pavement, lungs chocking on the humid air as he gritted his teeth and fought the burn in his eyes, it was just his headache coming back after all.

* * *

The ominous roll of thunder signified the approach of the late thunderstorm predicted on the weather that Cloud had missed that morning thanks to his bike problems. Caught however, in the whirl of negative emotions and the constant pounding of his feet on hot pavement Cloud didn't notice until the first fat drop hit him in the face, trailing tepid and wet down his cheek like his long denied tears. Steps faltering he looked up as the heavens opened with a vengeance above him the lukewarm water cascading down his slim form as he laughed bitterly realizing that he had no idea where he was, and that the weather finally suited his mood, and there was not a single place he could see to escape the downpour.

Flicking his sopping hair out of his eyes he hurried down the street finding a rusty half broken awning over a brick wall he quickly ran under it trying to shake the worst of the rain off, he shivered slightly as the air around him cooled as the world blackened taking the last of the warmth from his flesh as it did. shivers worsening he laughed bitterly once more murmuring to himself "bet I'll get pneumonia on top of everything else, or even better get stabbed to death by some half mad crack addict who claims I've stolen the shoes they're still wearing!" throwing his hands up into the air he leant back against the wall and glowered at the skies "god _forbid_ someone actually does something nice for me free of charge! I'm more likely to be hit by lightin-ARGH!"

Cloud groaned as the back of his head came into contact with a hard wooden floor…damn that hurt, blinking in confusion he looked around… he could have sworn he was leaning against a blank brick wall, but he was currently lying on the floor of a cosy little shop smelling strongly of fresh brewed tea and pastries. Perplexed he leant up on his elbows and was startled violently when an amused voice said "you coming in?" head whipping around he froze as he was caught by a deep misty blue gaze, belonging to the slim man leaning over his prostrate form, scrambling to his feet he blushed and moved out of the doorway watching the door shut with a cheerful tinkle. Wrapping his arms around himself he tried to fight of a wave of violent shivers as the cool air met his wet skin and seemed to leach the warmth from his very bones.

Looking up, he noticed the smirk gracing the full lips of his saviour, cataloguing the man before him he realized with irritation that the man was gorgeous; more muscular then his own almost skeletal form, with olive skin that glowed with health, he felt like a pale _cold_ ghost in comparison, not to mention the man's leather pants left _nothing_ to the imagination not even the collection of belts hanging from those slim hips hid the man's crotch, if he was built like _that_ though Cloud thought to himself he probably wouldn't want to hide it either.

The gorgeous man laughed the silky baritone sliding over Cloud's nerves raising goose bumps he fervently blamed on the cold. Eyes snapping back to the man's face he fought back a blush, scowling deeply as he realized he had been staring. At the man's _crotch_ for god's sake! The gorgeous man's smirk grew "hmmm, anything I can help you with?" Cloud flushed and stuttered "u-uh yeah your name…I didn't catch it" Cloud winced and mentally started to hit himself with a mallet fucking _lame_. The gorgeous man smirked looking Cloud up and down "that's cause I didn't give it" Cloud waited expectantly glowering when the man, instead of giving his name turned around and started to unpack one of the many boxes strewn about behind the counter. Realizing the man wasn't going to take the initiative Cloud said awkwardly "I, uh…. wanted to thank you for letting me in out of the rain….I'm Cloud by the way…."

Pausing his rummaging the man smirked and looked at Cloud holding out a hand "nice to meet you, I'm called Leon" Cloud thought that maybe there was something strange about the phrasing of that answer but his train of thought was completely cut off by the strength and warmth of the calloused hand that gripped his own, looking up once more Cloud studied the face of the man he had been checking out, those eyes were so captivating framed by the cinnamon locks. A deep, painful looking scar carved its way from Leon's right eyebrow and down the bridge of his nose. Cloud thought that on anyone else that scar would be disfiguring; ugly even, but on this man it gave a hard beauty a hint of danger that slid like dark chocolate down Cloud's throat.

Letting go of Cloud's hand Leon walked away threading his way through the boxes to a heavy velvet curtain hanging behind the counter, looking over his shoulder he smirked and pulled the curtain to the side showing a glimpse of a polished wooden staircase "well, seeing as we are no longer strangers…why don't you come on up?" he winked. Cloud refused to blush again and shrugged his consent trying to appear nonchalant as he walked up the stairs, feeling Leon following close behind him. Cloud looked around with interest at the space found at the top of the stairs, a welcoming apartment stretched out in front of him, so very unlike the cold sterility of his girlfriends, _ex-_girlfriends trendy house.

A large living room with comfortable looking furniture in warm colours stretched out in front of him, what looked like a _mammoth_ kitchen off to the right and a corridor with a full length window at the end and five, no six shut doors down its length. Big place he thought absently to himself as his teeth chattered slightly, an absolutely heavenly smell was wafting towards Cloud from the kitchen and his stomach decided to remind him at that moment that he hadn't eaten since the off milk and half slice of burnt toast that morning. Blushing furiously Cloud prayed that Leon hadn't heard wincing when Leon looked pointedly at his stomach and chuckled "first things first you need to warm up!" beckoning Cloud down the corridor and past the kitchen, Leon opened the second door on the left.

Looking around as Leon rummaged in a large chest of draws, the room was surprisingly sparse having only a few pieces of furniture all made with exquisite care from the same dark wood, the immense four poster bed dominated the room, making even the large chest of draws seem small, there was a large bookcase half hidden by the door overflowing with books of all shapes and sizes on all subjects imaginable Clouds eyes flicked through the titles with interest, he wouldn't mind having a closer look at quite a few of those titles. Cloud flinched, surprised when a large towel was flung into his face tearing it from his eyes Cloud told his heart sternly as it thumped far too quickly that no, the noise that had escaped his startled lips had _not_ been a squeak.

Leon's knowing smirk however, told a different story, flicking his wrist Leon gestured to a door on the far side of the room leading, Cloud assumed, to the ensuite bathroom "go have a shower, there should be some clean clothes in there already, I'll be in the kitchen, feel free to join me when you're done" Leon smirked as he looked pointedly at Clouds stomach. Feeling slightly lost, unused to such generosity Cloud panicked slightly when Leon moved to leave the room and grabbed his arm unwittingly, only realizing it when Leon looked pointedly at his hand and raised an eyebrow.

Cloud, cheeks burning in humiliation stuttered out "I-I just….you didn't have to do all this for me…" he gestured vaguely trying to encompass the magnitude of this near strangers kindness and scratched at the back of his head eyes drifting away from that piercing gaze as he felt himself flush even more, "s-so….thanks….I mean it…" despite the burn of his cheeks Cloud looked up into those eyes once more to try and convey his sincerity. Leon got a strange inscrutable look in his eyes, and just as Cloud started to feel uncomfortable in the stilted silence Leon gave a strange half smile and patted Cloud on the shoulder, pushing him lightly towards the bathroom. "warm up, your shaking like a leaf" Cloud watched confused by the enigma that was Leon however he decided that trying to figure Leon out could wait, if he didn't get warm soon he swore his teeth would shatter.

Stepping into the bathroom he was slightly surprised by the decadence of its decoration, the Lion theme was rather apparent throughout the room, from the feet of the colossal bathtub, to the rings set in gaping laws to hold the towels. Stripping quickly Cloud grimaced at the wet squelch his pants made as they hit the cool tiled floor, reaching into the shower, easily big enough for two he noticed, he turned the taps he sighed gratefully when the water immediately started to steam, slipping under the hot spray he whimpered as the hot water beat against his frigid skin making it prickle uncomfortably as the blood rushed back through him, soaking up the heat of the water.

As the steam fogged up the glass Cloud traced abstract patterns in the mist thinking, slightly forlornly, of the shower at his _ex-_girlfriends place, it hadn't been nearly this big of course but; he sighed and let his head fall with a muted thump against the glass, he didn't even know why he was so worked up about this, it wasn't like he had loved her…had barely even liked her truth be told. Well, that was a lie, they had had fun together…it had been…comfortable, the sex had been nice; nothing earth shattering but nice…and that was the crux of it really wasn't it? She had been safe and now, 'because she didn't have the decency keep her bloody pants _on!'_ he thought bitterly to himself, he was alone once more.

His thoughts flicked to his brothers and the strange man just a few doors away hmm, maybe not as alone as he had feared. Turning the shower off he jumped out and rubbed himself down with the large fluffy towel before putting on the soft, warm sweats Leon had set out on the bench. Taking a step forward he let out a startled "eep!" as the sweats threatened to fall from his slim hips, hitching them up he looked in the mirror and pouted when he saw just how huge the clothes looked on him, he felt like a little boy wearing his fathers pyjama's. How undignified. Rolling the sleeves of the large shirt up so he could move his hands freely he mourned his slight build once more, he blamed his mother he truly did. Scrubbing at his unruly hair with the towel he stepped out of the bathroom and followed the delectable scent of what smelled to be some type of soup.

Clouds nose was proved right as he stepped through the door into the corridor and watched Leon ladling a healthy serving of said soup into a bowl before setting it on the bench, Cloud hitched up the slacks Leon had given him to wear and rolled the sleeves up on the button up shirt again, the clothes were huge on him and Leon didn't look that much bigger than himself, truth be told Leon did have a bigger build. Sulking, Cloud towelled his hair a bit more before heading out of the corridor to the kitchen where Leon was pouring a cup of tea.

Leon heard Cloud take a seat at the bench and turned "feel better no-" Leon's words tapered off as he took in the adorable sight of Cloud in his clothes, the blonde had looked bigger before he was sure, Cloud pouted and tugged petulantly at the shirt trying to make it cover his collarbones. Leon smirked and handed Cloud a bowl of the thick soup.

Cloud glared, refusing to admit he was sulking "what?" Leon chuckled and said simply "well you look much warmer at least" Cloud reluctantly agreed stabbing his spoon into the soup as he muttered "yeah well it'd be even better if your clothes weren't so freaking huge…" Leon shrugged "at least your warm now…anyway eat up there is plenty in the pot" Cloud took a careful sip of the hot broth, eyes widening in surprise as the hearty flavour burst onto his tongue, digging in ravenously Cloud forgot about Leon his bowl magically refilled itself and a piping hot fresh baked roll was thrust into his hand, a warm chuckle reminding him of Leon's presence smiling blissfully he mopped out the bottom of his bowl with the last of his bread "mmmm that was fabulous….thank you"

Leon smiled softly and pushed a steaming cup of tea towards Cloud, "drink up, its good I promise" Cloud took a cautious sip almost moaning in pleasure as the fresh taste of sun warmed peaches and spring flowers spread on his tongue, drinking deeply from his cup Cloud felt a delightful lethargy weighing down his limbs, making his eyelids feel heavy and slow, he yawned half asleep in his seat murmuring in sleepy agreement when Leon asked him of he was tired, the last thought that crossed his mind before he slipped into a deep cloying sleep was that Leon's arms where strangely warm as he was lifted bridal style.

Leon sighed and jostled Cloud in his arms carrying him gently into the bedroom and placing him on the deep crimson sheets of the four poster bed, pulling the covers over Cloud's sleeping form. He smiled fondly as Cloud snagged one of the many pillows and curled around it murmuring unintelligibly, brushing Cloud's fringe back from his face Leon smiled softly as one of the belts around his waist unfurled twitching slightly as he stepped back from the bed "such strange creatures…humans" Leon murmured tail twitching as he left the room shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Yeah that's the first chapter if you like it and think that it's worth continuing please comment, be gentile it's my first! Special thanks to all those that helped me with this!! *hugs all that helped her* much love see you soon Rose Rune Dragon 11


	2. Reflection

_Disclaimer_: I don't own kingdom hearts or other final fantasy games okay that's a lie I do what I mean is I don't make a profit from them sad, I know...but let's face it, if I _did_ own kh there would be a whole lot less angsting, and a whole lot more hot, hard, heavy man on man sex... :D...*coughs* down with kairi!*coughs*

_Summary_: Ever have one of those days were nothing goes right for you, as if some higher being feels the need to make you miserable for their own sadistic amusement? Well, Cloud Strife was having just such a day..or week.

_Pairings_: Leon/Cloud, Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Zack/Sephiroth

_AN_: I must apologise in advance if this is not as good as the first chapter see my fabulous beta has decided to stop weighting witch is sad in its self and I have been hard pressed to replace her so again I apologise and if there is any grammatical errors sorry I am dyslexic.

* * *

Chapter Tow - Reflection

* * *

Cloud awoke the next morning, soothed and content. Groaning, he sat up in bed and stretched. Yawning, he looked at the clock on his bedside table.  
9:00 am, Friday, no classes today and for the next two days.

Cloud lay back against the head board thinking, yesterday was a nightmare, a living nightmare, and he never wanted a repeat of that day again! Frustrated, he pulled the collar of the shirt he was wearing back up over his shoulder, a sudden thought struck him and he remembered last night.

All he could remember was falling asleep at the tea shop and now he woke up in his own bed really confused and wondering if it was all a dream. But no! He still had on the clothes that Leon had lent him. Groaning again, Cloud leaned back against the head board and rubbed his eyes, a familiar scent came to him as he sat there with his hand over his face.

A slight musky scent that reminded him of heavy rain storms and Black tea's that was Leon's scent.

He was exhausted and half hazed when he was picked up by him, but all he could remember when his head lolled into the crook of Leon's neck was a strong smell of black tea and that slight musk. Moaning, Cloud sat there, thoughts tumbling through his head.

A soft knock came from his door before a middle aged woman poked her head into his room.

"Cloud, how are you feeling honey?" Those were the words Clouds mother said as she came into the room. A warm smile graced his lips as she came in and sat down.

"I'm good! Just kind of confused." Cloud stated as he rubbed his face to try and make sense of things.

Cloud's Mother sat there, tapping an envelope to her knee, a knowing smile on her face.

"Is it to do with tall, dark and handsome?" She questioned with laughter in her voice. A little confused Cloud frowned and waited for his Mother to continue. Giggling, she elaborated, "I was referring to the guy that brought you home early this morning, I believe his name is Leon" Holding the envelope to her chin she looked at her son for confirmation. It took a few minutes before it sunk into Cloud's mind.

"WHAT!" Cloud sprang forward in bed and looked at his Mother in disbelief. Blinking, Ellie Strife continued, "He was such a gentleman about it too." Cloud put up his hand to stop his Mother for a few minutes so that he could get the information straight.

"So what you're saying is that earlier this morning, Leon brought me back here?" Disbelief was evident on his face.

"Yep, and it was the cutest thing I have seen in a long time!" Ellie paused to giggle to herself, "It was still raining a bit when you got back, Leon was dripping wet and there you were wrapped up nice and dry in his trench coat! He carried you straight up to bed after he asked for some assistance, un-wrapped you from the coat, said thank you to me and asked me to give you this before he left!" finishing what she was saying, Ellie handed the envelope over to Cloud who took it in stunned awe. He had just met the guy and he had already done so much for him, a warm sensation started to build in his chest.

Sitting back against the headboard, Cloud took the letter out of the envelope, reading it Cloud soon had a slight blush on his face by the time he put the letter down. Ellie sat there and looked at her son, intrigued, "Soo… What does it say Cloud?"

Blushing again Cloud cleared his throat and read the letter out.

"Dear Cloud, I must sincerely apologise for moving you so early this morning, you needed rest and my heart ached to wake you from your peaceful sleep. My charges will bring your clothes to you later in the afternoon; their names are Axel and Riku. Till then rest well and I hope to meet you again someday. Regards, Leon. P.S you're quite adorable when you're asleep!"

A grin slowly appeared across Ellie's face, a knowing look glittering in her eyes.

"What?" Cloud asked as he placed the letter and envelope on his bedside table, a confused look on his face. Sighing, Ellie shook her head and stood to leave. Patting her son on the head she promptly walked out of the room.

"Mom, what?" Cloud called out just as the door closed. A little confused and bewildered Cloud leaned against the headboard. "What the hell? Why does my Mother have that look to her face?" Cloud thought before a shrill noise alerted him to the fact that his phone was ringing. Looking at the screen it read: Zack Fair. Cloud's best friend, with a sigh of relief Cloud answered, "Hi Zack, can we meet up I need your advice on something!"

* * *

Cloud trudged after Zack who was, at the time, trying to find the location of the apartment they were going to inspect. Cloud had forgotten that he had promised to go house hunting with Zack a few days ago. That was the reason Zack called the blond, to get his ass into gear. He couldn't complain seeing as he was late so bought the happy-go-lucky brunette coffee and explained last night, asking for his thoughts. To put it bluntly, they were not what he expected!

"Cloud, stop sulking, we're here!" Zack waltzed happily into the fully furnished apartment, reading the description as he went.

"Three bed room, two bathroom fully furnished apartment, with spacious living area and kitchen, balcony view of Twilight park, gym and pool access on bottom level. 30 minute walk to Twilight uni, rent starts at 350 a week!" Zack stopped at the window that opened to the balcony.

"Cloud this place is perfect and the rent ain't that bad. Cloud?" Sensing a lack of enthusiasm, Zack turned to face cloud and found him sulking on the couch. Sighing, Zack walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head with the property booklet.

"Stop sulking."

Cloud cringed and gripped his head, "I'm not sulking!" He turned and glared at Zack, still rubbing his head.

"What do you call it then?" Zack crossed his arms and waited, all he got in response is Cloud pouting and looking away. He sighed. The only time you knew when the blond was really bothered was when he acted really girly and this was one of those moments.

Zack flopped down into the couch next to Cloud, "Look I'm sorry I laughed about the tea shop Cloud but it's funny like Tifa getting dragged into an art and craft shop!" Zack made a goofy grin towards Cloud.

"What about Leon?"

Zack thought for a moment, "You mean the guy your mum wants to make her next husband?"

An exasperated sound came from Cloud "Zack! Don't say that! His probably only a few years older than me, and that not what I meant, how do you repay a stranger that has been so kind to you?"Signing Cloud placed his face in his hands.

A thought full look crossed Zack's face "well...you could always dress up as the sex kitten and take him to the moon and back!"

Clouds head snapped up and he glared at Zack for a few minutes "... I'm calling Airath!"

Zack in fright jumped and hugged his blond friend "I kid, I kid, Don't call Airy... what I meant to say is that you will find a way, why not try to get to know him maybe that way you could find out how to repay him for what he did?"

Cloud pushed Zack off him "you know you really need to get laid, you have sex on the brain! But you do have a good point" he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Smirking Zack leaped of the couch "good, so can we please look around the apartment and make an offer?"

Grinning Cloud stood from the couch and followed his friend around the rest of the apartment.

* * *

LOL, yay at long last the 2nd chapter what a relief, so yes before anyone asks the next chapter is focused mostly on Leon and I want to say thank you to the people that gave me all that good feedback from the first chapter. See you soon Rose Rune Dragon 11 also sorry it's kinda short


End file.
